Promise
by Crystalfall
Summary: Flamekit has always been hated in the clan for her red eye. After being teased, tortured and worse can Flamespot forgive those who caused her pain?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances- DarkClan

Leader: Thornstar- big brown tom

Deputy: Frostgaze- black and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Medicine cat: Willowtail- small gray she-cat with green eyes and a white tail- tip

Warriors: Burningmoon- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Settingsun- ginger she-cat with a white chest, paws and cold amber eyes

Apprentice: sandpaw- light cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Whitespark- big white tom with gray patches

Skullclaw- russet colored tom with yellow eyes

Sparkfire- ginger she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes

Ivorystalk- gray and brown striped tom

Apprentice: dovepaw- small gray she-cat with round blue eyes

Stormcloud- long haired blue/gray tom with green eyes

Apprentice: graypaw- grayish black tom

Ferettclaw- brown to with cream spots a raccoon striped tail and long fur

Wildstorm- pure black tom with white paws

Queens

Heatherspark- ginger she-cat with creamy spots

Iceshard- black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes [mother of burningmoon's kits]

Ivykit- white she-kit with gray paws

Lionkit- brownish golden tom

Creamkit- cream colored tom with amber eyes

Fireripple- gray/red she-cat [mother of skullclaw's kits]

Bloodkit- red dappled she-kit

Flamekit- dark gray spotted she-kit

Birdfeather- bluish gray she-cat

Pinekit- calico tom

Birchkit- brown tabby tom

Thistlekit- white and brown colored tom

Elders

Stargazer- small yellow she-cat

Turtle- green eyed she-cat

Loners and rogues

Cinder- pale cream and gray she-cat

Stone- dark gray tom-kit

Silver- flecked gray she-cat

Dark- brown tom

Raven- jet black tom

Ice- snow white she-cat

Dusk- small brown and black tom-kit

Dust- brown tom- kit


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you sure of this?" a starry silver she-cat asked.

"It is what the omens have said, Silverwing. This kit of Fireripple will face many hardships in her life and will either destroy the forest, or forgive those who caused her harm." The calico replied her voice as cold as stone.

"No! How could you do this to her Silentshade? How could you do this, without giving her a chance? Haven't you forgotten how the Clan despises imperfects?" a snowy white she-cat slunk out of the trees, her pelt fluffed up and her eyes sharp and cold.

"You know nothing of my life, Snowfall! You have no idea, how the clan stares at you, ridicules you, punishes you, for things you haven't done." Silentshade spat.

"Really? Since you know everything, why don't you give her a chance? When you were alive you always told me you would give others a chance! Guess it's not like that here!" Snowfall mocked.

With a roar Silentshade knocked Snowfall to the ground, her muscles rippling under her calico fur.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do!" Silentshade growled.

"Whether you like it or not I will watch over her, she does not deserve this live! And if anything goes wrong I will personally flay you, sister!" snowfall threw her sister off her, and stalked into the shade sneering. A faint growl could still be heard from the beautiful she-cat's throat.

 _We used to be such great friends; we could have never broken apart! Why did you leave me sister? What did we ever do?_

Silentshade put on her stony gaze as she turned to face Silverwing. "Watch, Fireripple's kits are going to be born soon." Silentshade and Silverwing watched through the shimmering pool as it showed them the latest events in DarkClan.

-Line Beak-

Cries of anguish could be heard from the nursery. The clan had been expecting this, since Fireripple was expecting for a long time now.

"That's it; you are doing fine Fireripple, just hang in there!" Willowtail said.

 _There is so much blood! I hope this goes well!_

Snowfall peered down from her place in the treetop. She could tell that the kit's birth was nearly there. "What is Silentshade thinking? The kit's path shouldn't be a dark, and deranged one!" and with that Snowfall disappeared and reappeared in the leader's den.

"The birth of Fireripple's kits will bring joy to us, Thornstar! With Iceshard's, Fireripple's, Birdfeather's, and soon Heatherspark's DarkClan will be supplied with loads of warriors!" Frostgaze dipped her head.

"Yes, let's just hope that the kits or Fireripple don't die, as in the case of Chillkit, and his mother Moongazer." Thornstar said coldly.

Snowfall stepped out of the shadows, her white pelt sleek and full fed. "Thornstar. I have come to warn you."

 _Snowfall? How could that be?_ "Snowfall! What brings you here, dear sister! You look much better than the last time I saw you!" Thornstar smiled.

Snowfall did not smile. "Thornstar," she repeated again. "I have come to tell you something that can affect the forest for many moons. _The new-born flame with a heart of love can twist and turn until it turns to a fire bathing the forest in blood. Unless rekindled the small flame will grow and grow until it brings the destruction of darkness._ Do not judge the flame harshly Thornstar, or else the destruction of DarkClan is upon you." Snowfall said.

Thornstar looked confused. "But what ..."

Suddenly an ear piercing shriek came from the nursery.

 **So…hope you like it. This is my first fanfic of any kind so the chapters might be bad.**

 **What do you think the screaming is about? Only one way to find out, reviews!**

 **-Crystalfall**


End file.
